Colonel Radec
Colonel Mael Radec is the main antagonist of Killzone 2. He was the leader of the Helghast forces defending the Helghan capital of Pyrrus City, founder of Radec Academy, and Scolar Visari's personal bodyguard. Early Life Radec's early life is unknown. What is known, however, is he was born at some point in the 24th century. When Visari rose to power, Radec enlisted in the newly formed army. He quickly rose through the ranks until he reached the rank of Colonel. He then founded the Radec Academy. Radec helped plan the invasion of Vekta in 2357 and worked as an advisor to Visari, along with General Lente, General Metrac, and Colonel Cobar. He never took part in the invasion himself, and remained behind to train more troops at his academy. He is a rare commander as he requires a breathing mask similar to the lower ranking Helghast, however many of the lower ranks speak highly of him unlike the troops under Lente. Killzone 2 In 2359, the ISA set out from Vekta to capture Scolar Visari. After two weeks they had entered Helghan's orbit. When the first wave arrived at Helghan most of the ISA foot soldiers that were attacking the city were killed in the following skirmishes, obviously doing worse than their Naval counterparts in orbit. The first wave of the assault force was quickly defeated by Radec and then the second wave arrived, led by Colonel Templar. After an assault on Pyrrhus he quickly pushed through the walls to the Salamun Bridge. After taking the bridge, Alpha Squad infiltrated Radec Academy to capture Radec. Radec was in Visari Palace and set up a trap for the ISA. He then activated the city defense system. The Arc Tower defenses were put up to prevent the ISA from further entering the city. With Alpha squad, scientist Evelyn Batton went to the wastelands to investigate the pillars. The Petrusite grid that controls the Arc defenses was discovered by Evelyn. Radec's forces ambushed them and kidnapped Evelyn and two members of the squad. They were taken to Radec at the Tharsis Refinery and Radec interrogated Evelyn to give him the nuclear codes, to which she said that only Templar has access to them. Radec executed another ISA soldier with them and threatened to kill Dante Garza. The other two members of Alpha, Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko, arrived and Radec escaped the firefight, mortally wounding Garza in the process. Now knowing how to obtain the codes, Radec directed the Helghast counterattack against the ISA cruisers anchored in the low atmosphere of Helghan, personally storming the bridge of the New Sun with two of his bodyguards. He met Templar, both of them commenting how they wish that they could have met on the battlefield as soldiers, and demanded that the nuclear codes be given to him. Templar lied and says that his access clearance has been revoked, though Radec knew he was lying. He killed Evelyn, who was deleting the code data, and shot Templar when the Vektan attempted to fight back. He ordered his men to download the code data and left. After everyone evacuated the severely damaged New Sun, Templar, mortally wounded and in a last heroic effort crashed it into the Petrusite grid so that the ISA could push to the palace. Radec, with the codes now in his hands, regrouped with Admiral Orlock, Jorhan Stahl and Autarch Visari. Stahl reported to Visari that the nuclear package was ready for delivery, and he directed the two to go and send the nuke on its way while he sent an address to his people. Stahl and Radec both saluted the Helghast soldier who loaded the nuke, and as the ship carrying it took off, Radec executed the soldier with his pistol so that there would be no witnesses of the fact that an ISA nuke was being launched by the Helghast, blaming the ISA for the incident. The resulting detonation of Red Dust destroyed Pyrrhus, along with the ISA and Helghast forces there. Visari and his officers then moved to safe areas as the ISA closed in on them. After the thermonuclear destruction of Pyrrhus, Radec sent an army led by his own personal guard to crush the remaining ISA forces.The ISA lead a last-stand attack on the Palace to capture Visari. Radec lead the defense of the Palace against them. The survivors pushed through the defenses and awaited the Helghast reinforcements. Rico and Sev headed into the palace alone to get Visari. Radec and Visari's honor guard met the two and faced off against them. After the other troops were defeated, Radec faced the two himself but was wounded by Sev. A loyal soldier of Autarch Visari and the Helghan Nation to the end, the badly wounded Radec shot himself in the head, a code of honor, giving no one else the honor or pleasure of killing him or taking him prisoner. Gallery Radec_unmasked_Killzone_2.jpg|Radec Unmasked Colonel Radec PSASBR.png|Radec Render, Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Videos Category:Gunmen Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Final Boss Category:PS3 Debuts Category:Playable Villain Category:Crossover Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Teleporters Category:M Characters Category:T Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Electrokinetics Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Knifemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bosses Category:Shooter Game Characters Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Characters Category:Murderer Category:Killzone Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters who can turn invisible Category:Males